A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a closure and container package that is constructed primarily of glass, and which is readily suited for elevated temperature applications such as hot-fill and retort applications.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A closure and container package in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a glass container having an open mouth surrounded by an annular neck. An annular finish has at least one external attachment feature and is non-rotatably secured to the neck of the container. An annular plastic skirt has at least one internal attachment feature for removable securement to the finish, and a glass closure has a circular periphery coupled to the skirt such that the skirt removably mounts the glass closure to the glass container. The finish can be of plastic or rubber, and the skirt preferably has a radially inwardly directed flange. The circular periphery of the glass closure preferably has a peripheral edge captured between the flange and a retention feature of the skirt. The peripheral edge of the glass closure preferably is annular and planar.
A closure and container package in accordance with another aspect of the disclosure includes a glass container having an open mouth surrounded by an annular neck and an annular finish having at least one external thread segment. An annular plastic skirt has at least one internal thread segment for removable threaded securement to the finish, and a glass closure has a circular periphery coupled to the plastic skirt such that the plastic skirt removably threadably mounts the glass closure to the finish and the glass container. The plastic skirt preferably has a radially inwardly directed flange, and the circular periphery of the glass closure preferably has a peripheral edge captured between such flange and a retention feature of the skirt. The flange preferably is annular and continuous, and the peripheral edge of the closure preferably is annular and planar. The finish of the glass container preferably is a separate plastic finish non-rotatably secured to the neck of the container, and preferably has a radially inwardly directed seal flange for capture between an axially facing surface of the glass container and the circular periphery of the glass closure.